


Lover I Love But Not Enough

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and the other Avengers disappear, Sharon takes up Steve's shield, leaving her and Bucky, the Winter Soldier, on their own. Sometimes, the two of them lean on each other for more than information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover I Love But Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sharon as Cap or Winter Soldier (and dating the other one. Ie: Sharon's Cap? She dates Winter. Sharon's Winter? She dates Cap) idk I've had this idea for a while and thought u might like it.
> 
> I might play with this idea more if this isn't what the anon wanted. In the meantime, this sets up another story I've been working on...

She leaned against him. The sleeping pod was small, and he took the bulk of the space. Despite his body armor, he was also softer than the thin mattress. “Times like this I wish you’d taken up the shield instead.”

His breath was warm against the back of her neck as he chuckled. “Already tried it. It didn’t stick. Sam tried it, too. Didn’t stick there, either. Face it. You’re carrying Steve’s legacy now.”

 _Whether she wanted it or not,_ she thought dryly.

She squirmed on top of him to get her boots off. He lifted his arms, encircling her without touching her in case the plane hit turbulence and she lost her balance. Fat chance of that happening; the serum Bobbi had given her had remedied more than her old age. “Big man with the big plan now, aren’t you.”

“Hey, I feed you intel from time to time,” he teased. “You’d think you’d be nicer to somebody who helps you out.”

She twisted to face him, tilting her head to keep her hair out of his face. “I’m more than nice enough to you, Barnes.”

He grinned up at her. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles. “The other Captain Americas never treated me like this.”

“I should hope not.” She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’ve done some horrible things to you.”

He chuckled. One of his hands settled in the small of her back. “I noticed. And yeah, Steve was always much gentler with me.” His smile suddenly seemed forced all of a sudden. She couldn’t blame him; Steve’s absence still hurt her, too. Not just his, but most of the Avengers who had gone on a mission and had yet to return.

She toyed with his collar. Too many heroes had died, too many had disappeared, and all too often it seemed like they were the only two left, that they were the only two left who understood. Understood what it was like to lose everyone they loved, to be seen as legends instead of people, to need someone but have no one there.

Which, realistically, was all this relationship was. Sure, they traded intel sometimes, and occasionally met up to talk about the people they’d lost when they were too depressed to carry the burden alone, but at the end of the day, this relationship was all either of them had to make them feel connected to someone else. As much as they loved each other, they knew they each loved other people more. But what they had was good enough for them. For now.

“I know what you mean,” she said quietly. “Natasha was never rough enough for me, no matter how much I complained.”

His eyes darkened, and he huffed a brief laugh. His grip tightened on her back; she let him hold her closer. “That so?”

She kissed his chin. “I’d show you what I wanted her to do, but we don’t exactly have room.”

“We could get creative,” he suggested.

“And quiet,” she reminded. “There are kids here.”

He snorted. “I was younger than them when I fought in the war.”

She wrinkled her nose and made her voice higher-pitched. “Back then we had to walk miles just to fight the Skull,” she whined. “Uphill both ways, and we liked it.”

He grinned; his thumb stroked the small of her back. “You know they only seem like kids to you because you’re so much older than they are, right?”

She accidentally-on-purpose dug her elbows into his ribs as she pushed herself up. “Talk like that isn’t going to get you laid, Barnes.”

He grunted, but he recovered his grin quickly. “I’m _so_ sorry. What can I do to get back in your good graces?”

She smirked down at him. “I bet you can think of some things.” She sank down to press her lips to his, and his arms wrapped around her. He pulled off her utility belt only for his hand to hit the ceiling when he pulled it away, and she ducked her head against his chest to smother her laugh.

“This is cramped as fuck,” he griped.

“We’ll deal,” she told him, rolling to the side so she could peel off her suit. She scooted down to help him out of his boots. “Cramped” was an understatement. They were going to be on top of their boots and discarded clothes. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but at least the company would be good. “Maybe next time we can request a Queen suite.”

“This is the King.” He grinned down at her as he squirmed out of his jacket. “But we’ll deal. We always do.”


End file.
